bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodin (weapon)
Rodin 'is a set of four golden Halo-like rings that are simultaneously equipped to the wrists and ankles, effectively causing it take up both the Hands and Feet slots of a set, meaning that it cannot be used in tandem with any other weapon. In-Game Description "A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms." How to Obtain To unlock Rodin, you must collect 10 million Halos in total (though not all at once). Afterwards the game's secret and most powerful boss, Father Rodin can be fought by buying the Platinum Ticket for 999,999 Halos at the Gates of Hell under Rodin's Treasures. Alternatively, in Chapter 2, after Verse 3 onward on any difficulty, walk around the plaza from Verse 3 outside of combat and stand in front of left telephone by the stairs and input "Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, LB for xbox or L1 for PS3. NOTE: The PS3 version of the game requires 5 million halos for purchase, whereas the Xbox 360 version only requires 3 million. Unique Traits Though one of the slower weapons in the game it deals the most raw damage per hit when compared to any other weapon other than a charged 'Pillow Talk. The rings attached to Bayonetta's hands and feet will transform into the various Angelic weapons that can normally be found and used after they are slain by a Torture Attack to form unique strings of combos which no other weapons can perform. Bullet Climax (Hands): 'When grounded '''Rodin '''will transform into the large double-bladed axe wielded by [[Beloved|'Beloved]], which will be swung in a circular motion and than slammed down onto the target, causing considerable damage. When used in the air Rodin 'will transform into the [[Affinity|'Affinity]]'s sousaphone and fire a large beam in a circular motion. Bullet Climax (Feet): When executed Rodin 'will transform into 'Grace/Gracious' fiery claws and Bayonetta will pirouette with arms out-stretched, causing massive damage to anything caught in her wake. Holding down will increase the number of pirouettes and by extension the amount of damage this attack does. This attack deals an astronomic amount of damage being able to cut some boss's health nearly in half. It is likely to be the single most damaging attack in the game. Charge Modifier (Hands): 'Holding down will cause '''Rodin '''to change into an [[Affinity|'Affinity]]'s trumpet, and Bayonetta will fire off a single orb of energy towards her target. Charge Modifier (Feet): Holding down will cause Rodin 'to transform into an 'Applaud's Bow which can loose up to three separate shots, each with one to three arrows depending on the duration is held down. Trivia *Despite Rodin repeatedly stating throughout the duration of that game that he would refuse to attach a chainsaw to Bayonetta's arm, this weapon does almost exactly that when executing its basic kick combo ( ). *The Golden Chainsaw created by Rodin is also the only weapon created by it that isn't of Angelic origins, suggesting that, as Rodin's in-game description states, it's likely born from the wielder's power, in this case Bayonetta herself. *These weapons look suprisingly similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's rings. *Despite being Angelic weapons the Rodin affords poor combo points due to its excessive damage, which makes getting a platinum combo score difficult even when fighting angered enimies. Category:Weapons